Vampires
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Kendall is the only human among three vampire's. One just so happens to be his boyfriend. This is a sucky summery, but it's all I could come up with right now. Vampire!James Vampire!Logan Vampire!Carlos, Kendall Angst, Kames and Cargan.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Random: Okay so, this isn't really a new story. This was supposed to be my Vampire one-shot that all of you wanted but it got way to long, so I'm making it a story-ish thing.

Hikaru: It's a weird one, trust me.

Kaoru: Confused me to no end.

Random: Yeah...I confused myself writing it. I tried to make it as clear as I could, but I still think it's confusing, so if you confused don't worry, because so am I. I kinda took this idea from Vampire Knight, if any of you know the anime, and twisted it to in my own way. Some of this is REALLY farfetched so...yeah...

Kaoru: We are sorry in advance for this terrible thing.

Random: Yup and I just threw my phone across the room on accident! *Goes to get it*

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Weirdness, confusing stuff, no beta because her email is being weird and it won't let her email it, boring attempt at explaining everything in the beginning. Hot wonderful boy sex at the end! So you get rewarded for reading all the confusing stuff with Kames sex! ;D

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: RANDOM DOES NOT OWN! The boys would probably die if they were own by her.

Random: HEY WOULD NOT!

Kaoru: Yes they would! You wouldn't let the leave your bedroom! And they'd die of exertion.

Random: ...Okay maybe... SO! I hope you enjoy this piece of extreme weirdness and REVIEW PLEASE! ENJOY!

* * *

Vampires are more common then you think. They could be your neighbors, teachers, a family member, or a best friend. No one knew this fact better than I, young Kendall Knight, soul remaining male of the Knight blood line. I found out, after years of growing up with them, that James Diamond, Logan Michelle and Carlos Garcia are in fact vampires.

Now your probably thinking: "Wait! Hold the phone! What does he mean grow up? Vampires don't grow!" And your right, normally, they don't. But my three best friends aren't completely normal vampires…well not anymore.

To understand this we have to go back a few hundred thousand years, to a time were vampires were accepted and even revered by the royal families. I know long ass time ago. Well anyway, the Knight blood line has been around for many, many _centuries_. My ancestors were leader of countries, warriors, diplomats, lords, ladies, anything that held high power, my family had it. Now during this time the Knight's made this…treaty if you will, with some of the original vampire clans. The vampires would protect the royal family members, in exchanged for, er, donors. Hey it was a different time.

So that's how it went for may generations, but soon there was conflict between the different vampire clans. The clans that were apart of the treaty were warring with the clans that weren't. The clans that weren't were unkept and wild, feeding off any human that breathed, draining them dry and leaving nothing else in their wake. These clans were sort of a branch off from the original clans from the treaty, there blood more diluted with human.

These clans were grouped into one group called the Unruly. Like I said, their blood was impure and dilute. The more human, their blood was the crazier they got. You see, you are either vampire or human, you can't be both. This new found clans divided the vampires. The original vampire families where of course pure of blood, so they are simply named Purebloods. If you are turned by a original vampire you are classified as the second class, these are called the Nobles. No one know exactly how but if a human is changed by a Pureblood their whole DNA changes, they still have human in them, but very, very little. If you have a child and they are half pure and half Noble, then they are considered Noble, but if two Nobles have a child, then this child is called a Halflings. This child, for a reason can't yet again be explained, has almost half human, half vampire blood. Although their hunger is harder to control than the other two standings, they don't fall to Unruly. Then next are the working class of vampire society, they can't be anymore than a servant. These vampires are human's turned by Nobles and Purebloods. The Nobles part is easy, if you're bitten and turned you are automatically a severing class vampire called the Ruled. This class would almost always fall to Unruly. The Pureblood turned Ruled are harder to explain.

When a Pureblood bits someone they have the power to turn them into Nobles or Ruled, it has something to do in the way they bit and feed. It's long and complicated and I don't have the time to explain it all, so we are moving on.

During this time of war, Purebloods formed alliances and fought against each other, almost completely erasing the Pureblood existences. The Knight family was caught in the middle of this war, fighting both the Unruly and the rouge Purebloods. It killed many of my ancestors, to the point the allied Purebloods had to hide my family away, until the war was over.

By the time it ended, my family was few and far between. The vampires suffered more, though. During the war more Unruly were created and where now lose in the unprepared world. Also all but one Pureblood vampire family survived. This family became the rulers of the remaining vampire clans. They and my family worked hard to try and control the growing numbers of Unruly after the war, but it became to much. So with the help of the Witches Coven, my families royal blood, and the Purebloods power, they created a line of Vampire Hunters to help control the Unruly.

And it worked, but there is still the occasional strife, leading to the Pureblood families into war again. The Purebloods over time inbred (which they can do, because each Pureblood has their own set of DNA, again another thing that is too complicated to explain) and built up the Pureblood lines, but it was still very few and now the wars were between competing family members.

That brings us back to me. I didn't know I was the last surviving male of the Knight family. I had no idea that my family was so important to vampires. Hell, I didn't even know that vampires even existed, until about two years ago.

Okay before I explain how my three best vampire friends 'grew up' you have to know that wherever there is a vampire, there is a witch not far behind. So with that in mind, I can now tell you how.

Somewhere down the line, the Knight family was lost and the vampire allies couldn't find any trace of them, so when they found me they were ecstatic. It was just after I was born and my father had already died in an accident while my mom was still pregnant. They believed that the opposing clan found my family before they did and actually caused the accident that killed my father, so in an attempt to protect me, they assigned James, Carlos, and Logan.

To do that, they reverted the three back into infants through the powers of the witches, then placing them into families near me. The spell caused them to lose their memories and vampire traits and powers until they would grow to be thirteen, then they would regain there powers and memories, but continue to grow until they reached the age that they were when the spell was cast.

Yes, I know. Confusing. I didn't find all this out until I was fourteen, so they kept this little secret from me for a two years. Jame told me at fifteen, because at the time I thought he was cheating on me. Oh, I forgot! James and I are dating and have been for almost four years. Yeah to say I was pissed would be an understatement. We'd been dating for almost two years and he decides to just then tell me he's a blood sucking freak!? Yeah, I'd been mad. Said something's I hadn't meant. But we worked it out and now we are fine. After I had calmed down they'd explained the whole story to me. James was one of the last remaining Purebloods and it was his father that was threatening my families safety.

His was easy. It's the other two were it gets…strange.

Carlos was a vampire, vampire hunter…yeah, talk about an oxymoron. He was actually a Ruled and struggled with his hunger sometimes, but he's drinking Logan's blood regularly and getting my blood once a month, so it's not often. When they told me they were vampires and I saw how hard it was for James, Logan and Carlos to control their need sometimes, I sorta became their donor. Because Logan and Carlos are actually mated and get there helping of blood regularly from each other, they don't need me but

once a month, Logan sometimes only needs it every three. When you're mated you don't need human blood as much as you used too. James, having not been mated, drinks from me every week…from my wrist. It annoys the hell out of me, but we will get to that later.

Logan is a Nobel. And this is were it gets complicated and…weird. James, I found out, is thousand of years old. And even though he is not mated, (Purebloods don't  
usually mate anymore due to breeding purposes) doesn't mean he hasn't…_mated_. Purebloods are expect to carry on the blood line and that did not exclude James. He's had several children in his years, most of them not surviving his fathers wrath. Logan is actually his _grandson_. One of his surviving kids mated with a Nobel and Logan was born.

...Told you…

So anyway, now you're caught up and most likely still confused. Don't worry, I live with these freaks, I'm in _love_ with one, and I still don't understand it.

"Hey babe." James said while leaning down to kiss my cheek. I jumped slightly. Damn him and his vampire stealthiness. "What you thinking about?" He asked, sitting down.

"Can't you read my mind?"

James laughed, smiling fondly at me. "Sadly no. That's the only thing vampires aren't gifted with. Although, my powers are pretty damn close." He chuckled cockily. I rolled my eyes. Most vampires that are born either Pureblood or Nobel have powers. James' are powers of the mind, like being able to pick things up or controlling someone's body. Logan has an elemental power, he can control water. Carlos is special, he has hunter powers along with vampire. Because he's drank from Logan so much his body has gain some  
of Logan's Nobel qualities. He can control the earth.

"I was just thinking about how confusing my family history is." I said.

James was suddenly in my lap. "Yeah, I know. I lived through half of it, at least." He swooped down and kissed my lips this time. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I was just doing some research-"

James groaned. "I swear, you're turning into Logan."

I pouted, tightening my arms around his waist. "Well sorry for wanting to know more about my boyfriends _species_." I grumbled.

James tucked a hand under my chine and pulled my head up to look at him. "I'm sorry. It's sweet that you want to know more about me and my culture, but you don't have to." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. "But I want to. It helps me better understand you…plus helps me defend myself against the Unruly." I was some times attacked by the stray vampires. The stuff I learned from the books helps me pinpoint weaknesses.

James sighed. "That true…but still…" He trailed off.

I looked into his hazel eyes, noticing the slight glow they held. "You're hungry James." I said simply.

James looked away and got off me. "No I'm not."

I got up to and grabbed his wrist. "James you haven't had any blood in two weeks. You're hungry."

James yanked his wrist away from me and looked up. His normally hazel eyes glowing slightly red. "I don't like feeding from you Kendall. Every time gets hard for me."

"Then why don't you just turn me? Mate with me? You love me don't you? If you did that, it would be easier. You wouldn't have to worry about drinking to much! So…why?" I asked quietly.

"Kendall, we've already had this discussion." And we have. Every since our fourth year anniversary, I've wanted James to mate with me. But he won't and he won't tell me why.

"I know!" I screamed. "But I just don't know why! You won't even drink from my neck, James! And I know that's a sign of love with vampires, especially during sex. We've been together for four fucking years. I know that's like minutes to you, but it's not for me. We could technically be married by now. We've been together longer then most_ newlyweds_, James. Why won't you!?"

James looked away. "You don't know everything Kendall. There is things about the vampire race you still don't know about." He said softly.

I deflated, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Then tell me. I want to know, please."

James looked up at me with sad eyes. "I can't Kendall. Not now, you're going to have to figure it out."

I growled. Why does he have to be so frustrating! I crossed my arms and pouted, watching as James chuckled slightly and walked up to me. He untangled my arms and brought one hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

"I do love you, my green eyes. More than anything, but this is something I can't tell you." He whispered against my skin. I shuddered as I felt his teeth graze my wrist. I sighed and relaxed, giving up for now. Though he still needed to feed.

"Drink James. You need to stay strong." I whispered, wrapping my free hand around his waist and pulling him closer. He glanced at me, eyes almost completely red, before opening his mouth and biting into my wrist.

I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from gasping in pain. It was always painful the first time any of them bit my skin, no matter how gentle they were. And you think that when James bits me I'd find it pleasurable, but it's not. It's only pleasurable if we were mated. But after James teeth pierced my skin and started to suck it was _really _pleasurable. And this feeling was only with James. Don't get me wrong it doesn't hurt when Logan and Carlos did this, but it was different. It feels good, but more of like this brother love thing. It's hard to describe.

This time I did gasp as James pulled the blood from my veins into his mouth, but in pleasure. My grip around his waist tightened and I panted against his shoulder. It always felt so good. To have my life force flow out of me and into him. It was incredible. It felt like we were contented, like we were one body. I moaned, moving my mouth to the exposed skin of his neck and sucking. I always got so horny when he drank from me. It was one of the reasons James didn't like drinking from me. Why, I will never know.

James moaned against my skin, tongue flicking out to run along the area between his teeth. I shuddered and licked my way up his neck to his ear. "James." I moaned into his ear. "I love you."

This caused him to suck harder on my wrist, pulling a big gulp of my blood into his mouth and causing a wave of pleasure to shock threw me. _I love you, too_. I heard him whisper in my head. This was the only time he could do this. When he was drinking. I panted moving my hips forward into his crotch. "Oh James." I whined. "I want you."

He pulled of my wrist and I whined again, but in loss. He quickly licked the wound closed and turned us around, laying me on the couch. He crashed our lips together as soon as he was on top of me. I could taste the lingering flavor of copper on his tongue from my blood and for some reason I moaned. Just the thought of my blood in his system keeping him alive caused a thrill to pass threw me.

James moved to my neck, kissing and sucking at it. He gazed hi teeth along the main vain and I keened. I wanted him to bit there so fucking _bad. _"James, please. _Bite me, please._" I almost sobbed.

James shook his head, moving away from my neck and kissing down my chest. When had he taken off my shirt? "Not yet."

I just sighed. Deciding to give up for now and just enjoy this moment, I relaxed and let James pull me pants and boxers off quickly. I moaned when his warm hand wrapped around my hard dick, arching my back when he pumped me faster then I anticipated. "Oh fuck!" I screamed. My toes curled as he pumped me with his vampire speed. I garbed at his still clothed shoulders and whined. "J-James, c-clothes. Ah, ah, shit!" I panted. It felt so good.

James chuckled getting off the couch and using his powers to stretch me. I gave a gurgled moan. I hated and loved it when he used his powers on me. It felt like having a dildo shoved up my ass, but then I didn't have anything to fuck down on and it drove me up the wall. I was suddenly flipped over, my hands clutching the arm of the couch. I felt James get behind me and press his chest to my back, kissing up the back of my neck as his cock teased my entrance. "I'm going to fuck you into this couch, Kendall. So hard you'll think I've ripped you in two."

At this point my mind was fogged in pleasure and all I could do was whine. "_Oh, yes!_"

With a breathy chuckle, James slowly entered me. I gasped and leaned my head on the couch arm, causing me to stick my ass father in the air. I heard James groan and he was suddenly slapping me on the ass. I arched and cried out in pleasure. "You're such a slut, Kendall. Sticking your ass high in the air for me. You're such a slut for my cock."

I whimpered and pushed back on him when he stopped half way in. "Yes, James. Your slut. Love your cock!" I panted, pushing James dick farther in me.

James grabbed my hips to stop me and I whined. "_Please, James_. I need it." I said. He leaned back over my back and he I could feel him smirk against my skin. Then suddenly he slammed the rest of his huge dick into me. I arched and threw my head up, screaming out in pained pleasure.

He didn't take time for me to adjust. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again. I screamed again as he continued this pace of pull out and slam back in, getting faster and faster. I was screaming and panting, my toes curling with the pleasure. I clutched the sofa's arm so hard I'm surprised it hasn't ripped. "James! Fuck, yes! Harder! Ah ah AHHHH!" I screamed when he hit my prostate. "THERE! JAMES!"

James nodded against my shoulder, hands gripping my waist harder. I thought briefly that there was going to be some serious bruises, but all that went out the window when he started to _murder_ my prostate. "Shit yes! Like that! Fuck me raw! Fuck!" I yelled, my own hips bucking back to meet his.

James moaned and went impossibly faster, but he _was_ a vampire after all. "So tight, babe. Always so tight!" He panted, trailing kisses along my shoulders.

My arms and knees gave out with the force he was putting into his thrusts and I collapsed on the couch, but James just pulled my lower half up and continued to fuck into me. My dick was throbbing and with my new position it rubbed at the couch and the new friction made me gasp and scream. "James! So close! Please, need more!"

He grunted and wrapped his warm hand back around my throbbing need. He pumped it with his thrust, swiping his thumb over the tip and squeezing. That did it for me. "Fuck! JAMES! YES!" I screamed as I came over his hand and onto the couch. My body shaking violently as a wave of pure _bliss_ washed threw me. I moaned weakly as James brutishly thrust into me a few more times before growling and spilling inside me. We rode out our highs and then collapsed completely. I was too tired to care that I landed on my own mess.

I felt James pull out and I whimpered, from loss and pain. I don't think I'll be able to walk any time soon. James moved again and I felt myself being lifted into his arms. I watched with half lidded eyes as the mess we made was cleaned instantly, James' powers were quite useful. I yawned and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me.

"I'm sorry. I was too rough." I heard James whisper into my hair and I tilted my head up to capture his lips with mine.

"It's fine. I love it when you're rough, plus I'm used to it." I said against his lips.

He chuckled and set me down on our bed. "I love you." He said, kissing my forehead and pulling the covers over me.

I pouted when he didn't get in next to me. "Where are you going?"

James chuckled and winked at me. "I've got a hot date." He teased.

I glared at him. "Not funny." I mumbled.

James laughed and kissed my lips then my nose. "I'm teasing, but I really do need to do something. I'll be back later."

"But I want to cuddle." I whined.

"And we will. I'm only going to ask Carlos and Logan something, then I'll be right back. You forget I'm a vampire."

I still pouted, no amount of super human vampire speed would be quick enough for me. "Fine whatever. Hurry back." I sighed, turning my back to him and snuggling into the sheets.

I felt him kiss the back of my neck, then a moment later gust of wind signaled he was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping he'd be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Random: I finally got the chapter down! It's rather short though sorry...Let's get on with it!

Kaoru: WARNING: Violence, language, spelling/grammar mistakes.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: No she does not own the BTR guys!

Random: Okay to there is a introduction of an OC! I'm not sure if she will be recurring, but I hope you like her! There is also a fight scene. My FIRST fight scene...go easy on me! *hides behind Hikaru*

Hikaru: *Rolls eyes*

Random: And thank you for the reviews/favs/alerts! You are allllllllll aaaammmmmaaazzzziiiinnngggg! I'll try to get the next chapter out earlier! Now ENJOY! Please Review!

* * *

I sighed as I flipped to another page in the book I was reading. I couldn't find shit. It was like mating ceremonies were a secret only vampires get to know. All any of the books ever said was it involved biting into the neck while making love. It did say that Purebloods were different, but didn't say _why_.

"Why so down, green eyes?" A voice beside me said.

I looked over and smiled at the slightly older girl next to me. "Hey May." I said. May was a librarian here and a vampire herself. She used to not be, she's like me. A couple thousand years ago, she meet a Pureblood and fell in love. "James won't tell me why he won't mate with me." I pouted, then it struck me. "Hey! You know why it's different! You're mated to a Pureblood! Can you tell me? Please?"

She chuckled, her hazel eyes glinting with amusement. "Sorry, Kendall. Can't." I ground, but she continued. "What I can tell you though is finding out this info is a sort of test. Even though the Purebloods are the highest ranking of the vampires, they still have to answer to a council of nobles. And this search helps prove how much you want to be with the Pureblood you wish to mate with. It's a test of love and loyalty, if you will. I had to do the same thing."

My head hit the desk. "Why does everything have to so hard."

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Well what do you know so far?"

"That it involves biting while making love." I said miserable.

She chuckled. "That goes for every vamp, Kendork. What do you know about the Pureblood mating?"

"Nothing really." I said, lifting my head back up. "I do know that once mated you're marked with their families crest."

"Ah, there you go!"

I stared at her. "Huh?"

"The way I started was figuring out what Jerome's family crest was. It helped me learn more about his past and his family, which lead to the big mating secret."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, here look." She set down the books she had in her hands and started to lift up her shirt.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! What are you doing!?" I said, failing my arms around.

She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt just enough to show a tattoo on her hip. "Relax you big baby, I'm just showing the mark."

I looked at her hip, the tattoo looked like a white rose, that was stained with streaks of purple. Around the rose was a star like shape, but it was broken at each point by a dagger. Connected to the dagger at the top point of the star was a purple chain that went up and disappeared into her shirt. "Where does the chain lead?" I asked after a pause.

She smiled and let her shirt fall, moving her hand to the scarf on tied around her neck and took it off, revealing another tattoo. This one had the same star shape and daggers, but in the middle was a different colored rose. It was actually the same but the colors switched, it looked like a purple rose stained with streaks of white and the chain was connected to the bottom tipped dagger.

"Wow...that's some mark." Kendall breathed.

May laughed replacing the scarf. "Yeah. When the Senate saw this they were speechless. Never in the history of marks had they seen one so big and extravagant."

"Why is this the first time I've seen this? It's on your freakin neck."

"Well I keep it covered while working. It's kind of scares the kids."

"Good point. Did it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I woke up with it after mating with Jerome."

"Will mine be that big?" He asked.

May shrugged. "I have no clue. I think it depends on the purity on the love or something of the like."

Kendall sighed and placed the side of his head in his hand. "Anything else you can tell me?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, every Pureblood mark has a rose in it somewhere." She told me.

"That's helpful." I said sarcastically.

She laughed and bumped my shoulder. "Yes it is helpful! It'll help narrow down the search." She looked like she was thinking for a moment. "Are Carlos and Logan mated?" She asked. I nodded. "Why don't you ask to see their marks. I'm sure Logan's will be similar to James'." She said.

I smiled brightly. "Thanks, May!" I said

"No problem, green eyes!" She said, ruffling my hair. "If there is anything else, my future brother-in-law needs, just ask."

I looked at her confused for a second, then it dawned on me. Jerome was James' brother, forgot for a sec. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure! Hey, how is Jerome doing?" I asked.

May sighed and looked down sadly. "Good, I guess. He's just really stressed. There are more and more Unruly being created and we don't know who's creating them. He's been in and out of the field of almost six months now. He's not feeding like he should either." She mumbled.

I looked at her sadly. "Hey, I'm sure it will be okay."

She rubbed her forehead with frustration. "I don't know, Kendall. Everyone's reporting more and more attacks. I've been attack at least seven times in the last week. Something's just not right."

Sadly, what she was say was true. There has been more attacks. Carlos has come home and told us that he'd been attack almost every day this week. "He'll figure it out, Bookie." I said, using the name I've given her. Every time I see her she always has a book in her hand.

She smiled weakly. "Hopefully. Be careful on your way home, green eyes. Your blood smells like an all-you-can-eat buffet to them."

I nodded and grabbed my things. "I'm going to take this book." I said holding up a book about vampire mating. It wasn't really that helpful so far but I might find something.

May nodded and started to pick up the rest of the books I had been using. "Got it! Make sure to bring it back! These books are like my children." She said sternly.

I rolled my eye. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill! See ya, Bookie!" I called and then I was out the door.

Today was a good day. It was just the right temperature, like it always is, but the sun was starting to set. I hadn't realized how late it was! I walked down the walkway, deciding to take an alleyway as a shortcut, when I sensed something. I froze for a second before casually bending down to 'tie' my shoe, using that time to look over my shoulder. There was a flash of a shadow, but then it was gone. I got up and started to walk again, heart pounding in my chest.

I heard the click clacking of some other shows and stopped. "If you're going to follow me, you could be less obvious." I said, not turning around, lifting a hand to rest on the weapon under my light jacket I always kept on me.

"So, it's true. The Knights can since vampires when there near." Said a raspy voice behind me. My eyes widened, how did it know I was a Knight!

"Mmm, yes seems like it." Said another. I forced myself not to stiffen and show that I hadn't synced this new one. I concentrated and had to force myself to stay calm when I felt the presence of about two others.

"He'll make such a good present to our master. Don't you think?" Said another new voice.

"Oh, yes. His blood smells heavenly. master would be very pleased." Said the final.

"Who's your master?" I hissed, still not turning.

"We can't tell you that, human." Said the second. "What's the fun in that?"

"Can we kill him?" said the fourth impatiently.

"No!" Snapped the first. "Master said to bring him alive."

"We can't even taste him?" Asked the third.

"NO!"

"Fine…"

I sensed one of them jump at me. I spun around quickly, bringing my weapon out and shooting the gun off, the bullet penetrating the air-born vampires heart and turning him into dust instantly. I lowered the gun to the nearest vampire. "Now, tell me who sent you and I might…let this be less painful." I said darkly. I could feel the adrenaline pump through my veins. The ages old desire to kill these disgraces to Vampire kind thrumming through out me. The Knights could be qualified as the first Vampire Hunters, we just didn't have the same powers as the Hunter clan does.

The one that talked first spoke. I looked over and saw that it's eyes were glowing red. "Good luck with that, human. ATTACK!" Then they all pounced on me. I was able to get one shot out and killing the one in front of me before the other two landed.

I was knocked to the ground, my gun flinging out severely feet away from me. I cursed and flipped around. I kicked out my feet and nailed one right in the gut. The other pounced on me, punching my jaw. I gasped at the pain, swing my own fist and punching the vampire in the side of the face. It went sprawling sideways, hitting a nearby trash can and falling unconscious.

The last Vampire jumped on my back as I stood up, clawing and biting at my neck. I grunted with pain as the Vampires claws cut the side of my face. I could feel my blood start to pour out of the cut. I fell backwards and slammed the Vampire into the ground, hearing something crack loudly and the vampire loosened its grip. Quickly taking the advantage I climbed to my feet and turned to see it getting back up. Damn vampire healing!

It came at me with it's claws and teeth extended. I moved out of the way enough where it's claws just grazed my shoulder and missed my chest. I cried out in pain, lifting my other hand to the bleeding wound.

"Mmm, that blood smell so delicious!" The Vampire cackled. It walked toward me slowly, it's eye completely red. I took steps back and hit something with my foot. Looking down, I saw it was my gun. YES! It licked its lips slowly, before smiling evilly. "I want to taste it!" It screamed and lunged at me.

I dropped to the ground quickly, the Vampire flying over my head and crashing to the ground. I grabbed my gun as I rolled over onto my side facing it. It spun around on it's hands and knees, eye murderous and crazed. I shot the gun, its bullet piercing right between it's eyes. It screamed out before bursting into dust and falling to the ground.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, then got up, panting. I looked over at the still unconscious Vampire. Walking over to it, I put it into a sitting position. I pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid from my jackets inside pocket. I plunged it into the vampires leg and emptied it. The reaction was instant, it's eyes popped open and back arched in pain, a silent scream leaving its lips.

"Who sent you?" I demanded coldly. It snarled, trying to attack but stopped as another wave of pain overtook it. "I've injected you with vervain, not enough to kill you, but enough to cause pain for a good long while. If you tell me, I could let you live."

"I'm d-dead a-anyw-way." It rasped.

"What do you mean?"

"W-we were s-sent to either-r bring you b-back o-or kill y-ou. We were dead if we didn't obey."

I slammed the Vampire against the trash can. "Tell me who sent you and I'll help you!"

The Vampire gave a pained smirk. "Master has many thing's planned, your highness." It said. Then quicker than I could register, it took my hand and fired the gun at its head.

"Damn it!" I yelled when the Vampire turned to dust. What the hell did that mean? And why the hell did it call me 'your highness'? I growled with frustration, putting my gun back in it's holster. Who the hell wants to kill me? Well lots of people, but none of them sent Unruly to attack me.

I looked around to see if anyone else was there. Finding none, I started on my way back to the Palm Woods, battered, bloody and bruised. Explaining why I look like this to James, is going to be fun


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Random: HI! Soooooo hows it going? Good? GREAT! I finally got this done! I'm sorry it took so long!

Koaru: She's had hectic end of year things!

Random: Like I had my last orchestra concert EVER! It's so weird...

Hikaru: If you guys haven't guessed or just don't remember she's a senior...so end of year stuff is insane for seniors.

Random: So I wanted to get this out before next week because that's when everything happens. Monday I have a AP test, Tuesday is my birthday, Wednesday is Senior Bash, Thursday is my graduation and Friday is the lock in! Besides the whole AP test thing, BEST BIRTHDAY WEEK EVERRRRRRRRR! :D

Hiakru: You are so old...

Random: Am not! I'm only turning 18...

Twins: Ooooooolllllddddd!

Random: *Smacks twins heads* Shut up and do your Jobs!

Koaru: Owwwwww! ABUSE! DISCLAIMER: Random does not own, if she did she'd have Kendall strip for her at her 18th birthday party!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Yummy sex, consider it as a present for you guys because it's her birthday and she's happy. Confusing shit and any and all grammar/spelling mistakes.

Random: So yeah...I've just now figured out what the mating secret is...I had started this off going one way and then changed it on myself and I now know what is going to happen. Jeremy if you read this, this is going to be longer then I thought and I'm going to torture all the lovely people with my horrid grammar and spelling! :D I love you all!

Hikaru: Thanks for all that have reviewed, we might start up a mentions list next chapter since we don't have time to reply for you guys. So except that in our other stories too. :)

Koaru: And thanks to those who faved and alerted. You guys are awesome too!

Random: I would like to make a confession before I let you lovely people read...Louis Tomolinson is infecting my heart along with the other 1D boys. I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! But I've always like their music...and Louis, I'm just becoming more of a fan. I WILL ALWAYS BE A RUSHER and this does not mean I am going to stop writing for BTR, I will probably never stop doing that, but I do get this urge to start writing for 1D. I got this threesome idea actually between Louis/Kendall/James...would you guys read that? It wouldn't be posted here though, it'd be posted on my AO3 account. So yeah...thought I'd tell you this and make more abnormally long author notes even lonnnnnnnnggggeeerrr! B-D Smiley with sunglasses because I'm awesome!

Hiakru: They don't care -.-

Koaru: I bet they just skipped over your long rambling. -.-'

Random: I know! :D But I like to ramble! it is when my most random, randomness comes out to show the world it utterly dazling beautifying brilliance in one lustrously long paragraph!

Hikaru: That made NO sense...

Random: PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY MY STORY! AND REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO DAYS! SO REVIEW!

* * *

I opened the apartments door slowly. It was rather late, hopefully James and the guys were asleep, so I didn't have to explain the blood on my face and limp just yet. At least I could clean up a little so it doesn't look as bad. But of course James was sitting on the couch.

Damn my luck.

James looked over as the door opened and smiled when he sensed it was me on the other side. It immediately dropped when he smelt and saw the blood on my face. He was by my side faster than I could comprehend, even if I wasn't weary from blood loss, I wouldn't have seen it.

"What the hell? What happened? Why are you limping and bleeding? Kendall!" James shot out so fast it made my head spin, which is why I stumbled into James after he said it.

I smiled weakly at him. "Don't worry about it James. Just scratches."

"Like hell. What happened!?" He demanded as he lead me over to the couch.

I sighed in relief when I sat down, taking some of the strain off my battered body. I looked up into James' eyes and bit my lip at the pain and worry I found in them. "I got attacked." I said quietly.

James eyes widened so much I thought they'd fall out. "What?" He hissed in shock.

"James, shh, don't freak. I'm able to take care of myself, you know that. But you know better than anyone that I get attacked pretty often. It was just there was four-"

"Four! You fought off four?!" James nearly screamed.

I smirked, feeling rather proud of myself despite everything. "Yeah. Stronger then I look, James." I said cheekily, wincing slightly when the smirk aggravated a cut on my face.

I saw James smile fondly and take my face in his hands. "What am I going to do with you? Can't take my eyes off you without you getting into some kind of trouble."

I smiled, ignoring the pain it caused, and wrapped my arms around James' waist. "It's a good thing I'm not completely helpless, then." I chuckled. "But…James, they called me Your Highness. No ones called me that. No one besides you, Logan, Carlos, and the council know my blood line."

I felt James stiffen. "That's…unsettling." He paused and relaxed. "Lets not talk about this now. It's a conversation Logan and Carlos should be here for. Lets get you cleaned up and healed first."

I only nodded and he lead me to the bathroom to clean the blood off my skin.

* * *

I winced as I sat down on the couch again after James helped me clean the blood off. With the cuts cleaned they didn't look too bad. It was just the bruises that were bothering me mostly now. "Ah, fuck. Stupid Unruly." I mumbled.

James chuckled, from behind the couch. He climbed over the back and sat behind me, pulling me into his chest and between his thighs. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby."

I hummed, "Don't worry about it. Just a hassle." I said relaxing into him. "I didn't read those book for noth-_ing_!" My voice cracked in surprise and raised in pitch, James had licked the side of my head. Licked…the side…_of my head_! Well, okay then…"What are you doing?" I asked him, in slight amusement.

"Healing you."

"With your tongue?"

"Yeah. Didn't you read about it in one of your books?" He teased. I could feel the smirk against my temple.

"Shut up and tell me. I can't remember _everything_ I read." I grumbled.

He chuckled but explained. "Purebloods and some Nobles having a healing agent in their saliva. It heals the wounds faster."

"Like a dog?"

James huffed in annoyance. "…Sure, yeah, like a _dog_. But the wounds close almost immediately."

I laughed at James annoyance when he was compared to a dog, "Well that's kind of a useless trait. Vampires heal themselves, why have magical saliva too?"

"Not magical." James said, "Its the same thing that helps us heal faster. It's just easier to lick the wound of other people then give out blood. Besides, it comes in handy when you need to heal a Vampire of a lowers class or a human."

"Magical."

"Not!"

"James, Vampires were created using magic. Anything you do is technically magical."

James huffed and went back to nursing another cut on my face. "Fine, it's magical."

"Thank yo-_oh_" I moaned. James head moved from licking at my cheek to my neck. I noted faintly that the side of my face that the Unruly had cut didn't hurt anymore, before getting lost in the feel of James licking my neck. "_James_."

"We're does it hurt, baby?" James whispered into my ear, making me groan.

"My shoulder." I breathed. I felt his lips move down my throat. I felt those teeth graze my neck and _fuck._ I just wanted them to skin into my neck and I wanted to feel that delicious pull of my blood leaving my body and flowing into his.

"Which one, love?" James whispered, his hand moving up under my shirt.

"Right." I moaned breathlessly. James quickly pulled my shirt off and flung it away and growled when his eyes saw the angry wound on my shoulder.

"Bastards." James growled so low I almost missed it. Suddenly, I felt the wet heat of James' tongue glide across my hurt shoulder and I whimpered in pain and pleasure. "If I ever get my hands on the person that sent them, I am tearing them to shreds." James hissed, maneuvering us so I was laying down on my back and he was straddling my hips.

I shuddered, pressing my hips up into his. Vampires are extremely territorial, even if the person they are with is not their mate. Vampires have a little more animal instinct than humans and when a lover is threatened they go into 'Claim' mode, as I like to call it. It happens alot with me, as I said before, I'm attacked a lot. And the sex while James is in 'Claim' mode is _amazing_.

"No one can threaten you. You are mine. Only mine. I will kill them." James kept whispering into my ear, words dripping with possession.

"A-ah, James. _Fuck, yes._" I was panting, already close to edge just from his words. I gripped at his back, clawing at his shirt and eventually pulling it off. I arched into his heat, pressing our chest together and throwing my head make as I rutted against him. "J-just...just please..." I whined. I was completely gone. My mind totally focus on the pleasure and James above me.

I felt a pressure suddenly at my entrance and moaned. I felt the pressure thicken and stretch me open. I whimpered and sobbed. I still had my fucking jeans on and James decided to use his powers to stretch me. I panted into his ear, wracked my nails down his back, and bucked my hips into his. "Fuck, _shit_, James. Want you. Need you inside me." I reached down and undid the tie on his pajamas. "Off." I said sternly.

James just chuckled at me and got up. I whined at the loss of heat, but watched as James slowly took his pants off. I licked my lips as he straightened up and his hard dick arched away from his body. I arched my hips off the couch and bucked into the air as the pressure increased and pressed into my prostate.

I was on fucking fire. So hot I felt like if James didn't fuck me, I'd burst. The pleasure was so intense and my cock was straining. "J-James, damn it, please..." I panted, running my hands down my body and undoing my jeans.

James returned to the couch, but straddled my ankles, pulling my pants and boxers off. "Not yet." He breathed. "I want to watch you first." James said against my hip.

I groaned as a shock wave of warmth went up my spine. I reached down and spread my legs, grabbed my throbbing cock and jerked. "S-Shit..." I panted, setting a rhythm and fucking up into my hand. "Shit, James!" I lost myself in the pleasure, spreading my legs wider and using my other hand to roll my balls.

"Look at you." Came James' raspy voice, I looked over and saw that he was jerking off slowly. "So hard for me and spread so wide." Suddenly the pressure I was feeling was gone. I moaned and fisted my cock faster, knowing what that meant.

James settled between my spread thighs. "Don't stop Kendall." He said. Grabbing one of my legs, he wrapped it around his waist and the other over his shoulder. "Stay like that for me." He commanded. I watched as he reached over and popped open a bottle lub and spread it over his length and swiftly entered me. I arched my back and screamed, my hand momentarily stopping.

James grunted and pulled out. "Did I tell you to stop jerking Kendall?" He asked sharply. I shook my head and started up again, running my thumb over the head and shuddering. "Good boy. I want you to jerk yourself off as I fuck you. You stop, I stop."

I moaned as he entered me again, feeling his stretch me, then pulled back and slammed back in. My hand worked faster, the wet sound driving me crazy with need. I stared up at James as he fucked into me, never losing eye contact. I arched and thrust back on him and he thrust into me hitting my prostate dead on. My free hand came up to play with my nipples and my other hand pumped my cock harder. I was panting and moaning words that made no sense, but I didn't care. I was completely gone from the pleasure.

"God, you're gorgeous Kendall." James gasped.

"I-I'm close. Fuck, James. _Harder_. Yes!" I groaned

James thrusts became harder and faster and I could feel him throbbing inside me. "Come on, baby. Let go." I whimpered and screamed, the pleasure building and building, until it became too much.

"Ah, shit! James!" I moaned, arching my back and biting my lip as I spilled over my hand, jerking myself off slowly until I was spent and stated. I fell back onto the couch and watched with heavy lids as James shuddered and felt as James thrust into me. I whined weakly and my spent cock twitched as he plowed into my prostate.

"_Fuck, mine!_" James yelled, burying himself deep within me and realising his warm seed. It was like he was marking me with it. I clenched around him, causing him to moan and he collapsed.

He kissed me lazily as he came down, pulling out gently. "Come on. Let's go to bed and we can talk to Carlos and Logan tomorrow." James panted into my ear, still out of breath.

"Not moving." I said curtly. I snuggled up to him and didn't move.

James laughed and got up, grabbing some article of clothing to clean myself and him off. "Too bad you are."

I grumbled and sat up. "Not my ass hurts."

James eyes glinted and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Well...maybe I can _heal_ it for you when we get to our room."

I was up and too our room faster than James could blink.

...And James _healed _me...many times...

* * *

The next morning after James explained everything to Carlos and Logan, he kissed me goodbye and walked out the door to do some research of his own. Plus, he had to attended a council meeting with his brother to negotiate some protection terms for the humans, since the attacks are getting more out of hand.

So now I was stuck in the house with my self-declared body grades for at least the next three days. This always happened when I am attacked, James freaks and Carlos and Logan go into protective mode. It didn't help that this time, it seemed that whoever sent those Unruly knew about my bloodline...great.

"Guys, seriously? At least come and sit down." I groaned from my place on the couch. The other two Vampires still in the apartment were standing near the front door or the window.

"No can do!" Carlos exclaimed, peaking out the window. "The enemy could be anywhere!"

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "How are you the best hunter in the Hunter Clan, again?" I asked him.

Carlos turned to me. "Not the _best_, but I am the strongest." He said with a bright smile, then turned back to the window.

"Besides, Kendall," Logan interrupted before I could say anything to that, "we need to be on high alert for and unruly...well Unruly." Logan looked confused for a moment but shook it off. "Carlos and I are here to protect you when James can't, and seeing how James is currently occupied running my family, we are your best bet at survival."

"I can take care of myself, Logan. I did just kill _four_ Unruly yesterday." I huffed, leaning back on the couch and crossing my arms.

"That's the problem!" Carlos yelled suddenly, making me jump. "You shouldn't have had to kill them in the first place! That is what _we_," Carlos emphasized this by pointing between himself and Logan, "are for! You're our king and it is our duty to protect you!"

I groaned again. "I am not your king, Carlos. I have no power over anything that happens in the Vampire world. And if you haven't noticed, Monarchy isn't the most popular means of government over history. The only thing that sets me apart is my bloodline, nothing else. I don't have any special 'I-am-royalty-therefor-I-have-awesome-supernatural -powers!' I'm _human_, not vampire or were-animal or hunter, I am just _human_." I snapped at him. I was tired of them pulling that card. I hated that the Hunters and Vampires looked at me like I was a completely different species.

Logan sighed and walked over to sit next to me. "But that's the thing Kendall, you're not. Not completely. That's what makes your blood royal."

I rubbed a hand over my face. "Whatever. If I had some special supernatural powers, don't you think they would have awakened by now? Especially with how often I'm attacked. But...whatever. I need to talk to you two about something anyway."

Logan blinked. "Okay...what?"

"Can I see your mark?" I asked bluntly. I was not expecting the identical blush to spread across their cheeks.

"O-Our m-mark?" They squeaked,

"Yeah. Your mated mark. I figured out, with the help of May, that I need to figure out James' family mark. And to help figure that out I need a direct descendant of James, that is not a Pureblood, to show me the mark that appears on them and their partner after mating. That's you guys, since Logan here is James' grandkid."

"Did May show you hers?"

"Well, yeah. It's kinda hard to miss. Why?"

"May and Jerome are an odd pair. Did she tell you that their mark is the biggest and most elaborate mated mark in history?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes, "Of course she did. Well marks are actually very personal things. With Purebloods it's a little different. The mark shows a level of power, if your not a pureblood, but it also shows claim. and Purebloods are very show-offy with their mates, so they don't hide the marks when around other Vampires.

"Nobles like me don't like to show off their marks or their partners marks. And it's not because we are embarrassed or ashamed it's just really personal, because mated marks is the physical combination of the two different personalities working together to create something beautiful. It shows how the two work together and complement each other." Logan finished smiling at Carlos.

I blinked and nodded slowly. "Wow...who knew that Pureblood mentality is so much different than the lesser ranks."

"Not really. Purebloods do have a right to show off their mates and the visual proof of how well combined and effective they are together, but they also need to. Mated Purebloods are more powerful and showing that one is mated can help settle a power dispute between Purebloods." Carlos was the one to say this time.

My eyes shot up. "Really? So, would that mean Jerome is more powerful than James?"

Logan thought for a second. "I don't know. I think he's always been stronger actually. Jerome is older, which by default makes him stronger. But just because your mated doesn't make you stronger then all the non-mated. It just increases it from where your original power level was at slightly."

I nodded, this just sounded like another reason James should mate with me. That slight difference in power might save his life. "So...you going to show me your mark?"

Logan sighed out a tired laugh, "I just...oh whatever. Yeah, sure." The small brunet stood up and took off his shirt.

"Jesus! Could you people give a person a warning before you strip in front of them!? Is it like a vampire thing or...?" I trailed off, peeking through my fingers that were now on my face to shield myself from the sight of a possibly naked Logan.

Logan shrugged as he tossed his shirt to the side. "Vampires do tend to be more confident in their bodies, but we've had hundreds of years to get over insecurities...so yeah it's probably a vampire thing. Besides," Logan smirked looking at Carlos, "Carlos seems to be enjoying it."

"Oh, very much." Carlos hummed, licking his lips.

I huffed in annoyance. "Well, Carlos is a little bias on the subject. Could you just show me the damned mark so you can get out of my sight? Carlos looks about ready to devour you." I commented dryly.

He chuckled and turned to show me his side. Running up his side, was a sword with two rose stems winding and intertwining around its blade up until they bloomed just above the hilts two arms. Spiraling up the handle in the middle, was a dragon, it's head resting on the tip. The roses were each a different color, the one on the left a bright yellow and the one on the right a bright blue, sliver was the blade and the hilt of the sword was deep purple with the contrasting white dragon curled around it.

"Oh, wow. This ones a lot brighter than Mays'" I commented, leaning close to inspect the detail.

"Well," Carlos laughed softly, "we do have bright personalities!" He smiled.

"And they don't?" I asked. May was quite a bubbly person, always laughing and cracking a joke.

"Yes, well...she May. No one's quite like her."

I laughed, "True." I shook my head at Carlos and went back to the mark. "Do you know what represents you and which represents Carlos?" I asked Logan.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the yellow rose is Carlos and the blue one me-" Logan started

"-and I can tell you that the dragon is from me. It's a symbol of my family." Carlos continued.

"So, we can come to the conclusion that the sword is one of my families symbol." Logan finished.

I nodded slowly. "Then that would make it a part of James'!" I cheered, then froze. "Well that doesn't help me..."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes it does. You have one piece of my families crest figured out, probably two if you think hard enough, and a Vampire families crest isn't more then three main symbols that change form depending on the Pureblood family member."

"What you mean they change?" I asked.

"Okay use the sword as an example. It is one of the main symbols. So, like, it could change shape, size or color depending on the Pureblood. Think of May's mark, did it have any sword like weapons on it?" He asked me.

I looked down in thought for a moment...oh wait, duh. "The daggers!" I yelled, "She had daggers surrounding the roses!"

My smart friend smiled. "See! Daggers are a sword like weapon and seeing as how Jerome is James' brother, and my great-uncle, his mark is going to have one of the main family symbols in it. The family crest being a sword like weapon, but the type of weapon depends on the Pureblood line. Jerome's is apparently a dagger and James is a broad-sword."

I smiled widely. "Yes! I figured out something! Finally!" I jumped up and started to do a little happy dance.

I heard Carlos chuckle. "Well, yay for you and all, but you should probably leave the apartment now...Logan and I are going to be making some more, less permanent marks now."

"You're...oh. _Oh._ Ugh, fine. I have nothing to do today anyway. I'll be down at the pool celebrating my little victory. Don't bust a hole in the wall like you did last time!" I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my wallet and sunglasses.

"One time! Really? You're going to bring that up!" Logan squeaked.

I laughed and exited the apartment, feeling light on my feet and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Random: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! This took me forever to write!

Kaoru: Plus she had now wifi for 2 weeks.

Hikaru: But that's be an excuse...

Random: This chapter got away from me. It's really boring in the beginning then really violent...meheheh

Hikaru: Seriously, I don't even know where this came from.

Random: Sorry in advance for the terribly written violence, I don't even know what I wrote.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Fluffy boringness in the beginning, semi-graphic violence toward the end. Grammar/spelling mistakes because not beta-ed. Cursing. Not for younger viewing. I think that's all...

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: You're crazy if you think she owns this.

Random: Again sorry in advance for this terrible chapter. I have NO idea where this came from. I had not planed this. AT ALL! ENJOY! REVIEW PUH-LEASE!

* * *

I was lounging next to the pool sipping at my soda and reading a hockey magazine when I suddenly had them both ripped from my grasp and a rather heavy vampire in my lap. "Holy fuck, May! You're heavy!"

She glared at me. "Did you just call me fat?"

"Er, ugh, no?" It came out more like a question then I wanted it to.

"May, please don't harass my future brother-in-law." I looked up and saw Jerome walking this way. Jerome, as I explained before, is James' brother, but they look nothing alike. Jerome had golden blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, naturally tanned skin, and he even had a slight English accent. He was absolutely gorgeous, well I'd have to say not as much as James, but I'm a little bias on that subject. The tattoo on his next matched perfectly to May's and stood out boldly and without shame. I glanced over at May and saw she wasn't wearing her scarf.

"Oh come off it, Jerome. I have a right to harass whomever I please. Especially when they call me fat!"

"I wasn't calling fat! I just said you where heavy!"

"Same difference!"

"I'd stop before you dig a hole you can't get out of, Kendall." James chuckled, walking up and sitting next to me. "How are you feeling?" He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said nuzzling into his neck.

"Bleh, too sweet. I'm moving away now, before I drown in cuteness." May mock gagged.

"Hey, it got you off me!" She rolled her eyes and flopped down next to Jerome, who'd taken the chair on the other side of me. Jerome's arm instantly wrapped around her shoulders and I watched as May unconsciously relaxed into him. They had been together for so long, they didn't even realize that there moves were automatic. Even now, after thousands of years you could practically hear the hum of their bond. No one even gave them a second glance, it was like people just knew to not even try to flirt with them.

I read somewhere in one of the many vamp books I've read that some bonds can do that. They're strong enough for humans to sense that when a particular vampire is taken, to not even try. Which really is a good thing, because the stronger the love the stronger the bond and the stronger the bond the more...territorial the vampire is.

"So how was the council meeting?" I asked

I felt James sigh against my neck and Jerome visibly tense. "Terrible." Jerome drawled. "The stupid council doesn't understand the importance the royal blood line has to us."

"You have to give them slack, sweetheart." May soothed. "The council has not been around as long as you have."

Jeromes head smacked against the table in frustration. "That's what I hate about this council thing. I'm the oldest in the fucking room, but because I look like I'm twenty-something and they don't, they think they know more than I do. And every century we just get a new round of them."

"Wait...what?" I asked.

"The vampire council re-elects new member every hundred years. Always with younger Nobles. And you know how a vampire ages until they have reached the age they are destined to be forever placed in. And usually the council consists of older looking vampires." James explained to me.

"Plus all the members of the councils during the war and after have either died do to insanity or the war itself or the Unruly attacks after. James, me, and some other Purebloods and non-council Nobles are all that is left of that time." Jerome continued.

I blinked. That was a lot to take in. "So, okay, but what they say?"

"That you are not the main priority right now. The focus should be on protecting the humans from the growing number of Unruly attacks." James growled.

I looked at them in confusion. "And that's a bad thing...why? Guys, I'm no different from the humans except I can fight for myself. As I proved yesterday! The focus does need to be on protecting the humans that can't."

"That's not the point, Kendall." Jerome said sternly. "The royal bloodline in connected to the the very core of the human, Vampire, and Vampire Hunter existences. Without you the balance of the fucking universe is thrown off until it can find a new line to take yours place."

"That doesn't make sense though!" I yelled, pausing when people looked over at us curiously. I continued much quieter, "I'm nothing special! I don't have magical vamp powers or whatever! I'm just a fucking human that just so happens to be the decedent of a long dead monarchy!"

Jerome smiled fondly at me, Jerome had always said I was the best thing to happen to James. "That's the thing, Ken. You are. You have the power beyond anything else on this planet."

Jerome sat back and studied me for a second, leaning into May's touch on the back of his neck and lacing one of his hand with May's free one, "Let me tell you a story Kendall." Jerome said, smiling lazily, "Back when the world was harsh and untamed, where the humans had to fight off beasts form now-a-days nightmares, they had magic. It helped them survive in the harsh environment, tame the beast that wished to kill them, and build better shelters against the ones that they couldn't. But over time, as humans thought and invented, creating weapons and tools that were easier to control and required less energy to use, the magic dulled. It was used less and less, until the magic was no longer needed, but it never left. It thrums threw ever humans veins, dormant until it is needed again. Very few humans are able to unlock the magic that thrives within them, fewer know how to control it. But it is still there."

I blinked at him again, "And this concerns me whyyyyy...?" I prompted.

He laughed, "Because Kendall, even though you are human, you still have the powers of the Vampires. But since you are 'the decedent of a long dead monarchy', as you put it, you can unlock and control these powers."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay fine! Then why have I not unlocked these powers then? Oh great and wise Jerome!" I mocked, but May answered for him.

"Something has to cause them to be unlocked. Even vampires don't get their powers until a certain age, when the magic decides your body can handle it. I didn't receive my powers until about 500 years after I was turned and even then, they awakened when I was saving Jerome from a massive Unruly ambush. Sometimes you just need the right moment for your powers to awaken."

"Yeah, you're just a late bloomer. James here didn't get his powers until after about a thousand years after he was born, which is really unusual. Purebloods powers only take about 200 years to awaken. But he became one of the most powerful Vampires anyone had seen in a long while after they came in, so maybe it was a good thing." Jerome shrugged.

I sighed. That's just great. Now I suddenly have unawakened powers to add to my growing list of problems. I banged my head on the table. "Why is my life so hard?" I groaned.

James laughed beside me. "Comes with the lifestyle Kenny. Vampire life is never simple, even if you just happen to know one. You're sucked into the chaos one way or another."

"So," May interrupted, "did you figure anything out will we were gone?"

"Oh! Yeah I did." I smiled excitedly. "I learned that the Family symbol is three distinct designs that mold and shape themselves to the mating pairs personality."

James beamed. "That's amazing, you're on your way! Did you figure out any of my symbols?" James asked me, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I know that it has two roses and a sword. But I just don't know what the last symbol is." I smiled proudly.

James laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back, kissing him softly.

"GAHAWWWWWW!" May cooed, "You two are just so adorable! Jerome! I want a Kendall!"

Jerome choked on the smoothie that had materialized in his hand. When had he got a smoothie? "You want a...what?" He asked in confusion.

"Kendall. I want a Kendall!" She pouted, "Look at him! He's fucking adorable! And you never just say I love you and kiss me softly. It's always, 'Hey, hot stuff.' and, like, a slap on the back or some shit." Here May puffed up her chest and lowered the tone of her voice in a rather horrendous impression on Jerome.

"I do not!" Jerome protested with an amused laugh. "I tell you I love you all the time," He smiled affectionately at her, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "and you are 'hot stuff'. I'm the envy of many a unmated Vampire. Got the fucking cream of the crop sitting in my lap." He said, eying her shamelessly.

May smiled lazily. "Do you, now?"

Jerome racked his eyes over her figure and bit his lip. "Mmm, fuck yes." He growled, leaning forward to nip at her neck.

I squirmed in my seat. It's just that...they're fucking hot together, okay! Don't judge me for being human. Plus, I become easily horny when around James...okay not really, but. You know what, shut up! I don't need to justify myself to you! I banged my head on the table again and groaned. Good lord, I just argued with myself about how hot I find May and Jerome together. Great, I'm losing my mind.

"Jerooooome!" I heard James whine. "Could you not eye fuck May in front of us."

Jerome chuckled, but didn't pull away from her. "Making you uncomfortable, little brother?"

"Well, no. Not me, but I'm pretty sure Kendall's about to have a stro-OW!" I kicked him under the table.

May pushed Jerome from her with a smile and a shake of her head. "Guys lets get back up to the apartment. It's getting a little chilly."

I looked at her funny. "Don't you want to go home?"

"Your apartments now our home. Jerome and I discussed it and we want to make sure you're as safe as can be."

I sighed and got up. "I'm not fucking defenseless! I took down four crazed Unruly _yesterday_. By. My. Self." I growled. "I don't know about the whole powers thing, but fighting Unruly _is _in my blood!" I yelled, then turned around and stomped away.

Just as I was about to walk through the open doors that connected the pool area to the lobby, they slammed shut. "Err...did one of your do that?" I asked turning around.

The three were at my side instantly. "No, we didn't." Jerome whispered. Him and May were in front of me and James was beside me, arm wrapped around me securely.

"It could have just been the wi-" I was cut off by a nearby lamp exploding. Well, the wind couldn't cause that. Crap. I carefully reached into my shirt and grabbed the handle of my gun in its holster and pulled it out. "What's going on? Unruly don't attack such public places."

James' jaw clenched as the wind picked up. "This isn't the Unruly." He said with a slight growl.

I looked at him in confusion and looked back at the closed doors. Carlos and Logan were on the other side, both looking angry. Carlos picked up a chair and threw it at the glass making it shatter. He smirked and I smiled, but the glass never reached the groaned. It stopped mid air, quicker than I could comprehend, every piece was back into its spot and the glass looked like it had never been broken.

Logan and Carlos exchanged fearful looks and looked at me. I swallowed and looked around, spotting our apartment window. I pointed up and mouthed 'Cannonball'. Carlos got it immediately, but Logan looked confused. The Vampire Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan's hand and ran off toward the stairs.

I turned back in front of me. "Then what is it?"

An animalistic screech tour through the silence. Dozens of Unruly appeared, jumping from the roof, climbing over the fence or just running at us from the sides of the building. Jerome and James both pulled out board swords, from where I have no idea, and May brandished two dual swords. Where the fuck did they keep them?!

Wait, right, got to fight. I jerked my hand up and fired at the nearest Unruly and jumped out of the way of another as it's claws came down. I smacked it with the butt of my gun and it burst into dust. I turned around and pulled out a Hunter dagger I kept in case of cases like these. I jumped when an Unruly flew past me and slammed into the wall turned to dust, slashing forward at one Vampire when it tried to claw me.

I whirled around and saw James cut one Unruly in half while using his powers to slam three into a chair. "James!" I yelled, raising my gun and shooting at the Unruly charging at him. The bullet just grazed the Unruly's arm, but slowed it enough for James to bring his sword down on it. I ran over to him and he smiled. "Thanks."

I smirked. "Yeah, well," I shrugged, grabbing him and spinning us around so he was behind me. I threw my arm out and stabbed a Unruly in the chest then fired my gun at another. " s'what I'm here for."

He chuckled, swing his sword out and killing four with one blow. "Same."

I shook my head, continuing to use my dagger or gun to kill the seemingly endless Unruly. "Why are there so many!?" I yelled, watching Jerome and May dance around each other in a flash of blades and fire. Both had the elemental power of fire and Jerome along with the fire, had the Pureblood mental powers. Only Purebloods can master more than one power, James has just started to learn fire himself.

May's swords blazed around her as she used her blades as handles for fire wipes. "I don't know!" She yelled back. "The only other-" She abruptly stopped and turned to Jerome when he cried out. A Unruly had managed to sink it's teeth into his arm. May put both blades in one hand and used her free hand to shoot a ball of fire at the Unruly. It disintegrated and May ran over. "Jerome. Is it?"

He nodded gravely. "Yeah."

I growled and shot a Unruly between the eyes. "Could someone, _please_, tell me what the hell is happening. Damn it."

Jerome was the one to answer me, "It's, fuck, it's our father." He panted, leaning against May.

I froze, "What?" I breathed.

"Kendall!" Someone yelled. I looked up and gasped, bring my hands up to protect myself from the on coming Unruly. I heard a whoosh and a pained cry, looking up to see the Unruly gone, replaced by Carlos and Logan.

"Never fucking jumping from that window again." Logan screamed, using the water from the pool to slice at the Vampires.

Carlos huffed, "It saved Kendall!" He said throwing a piece of ground at another.

I panted and yelled thanks before running to James. "Your father?" I asked him.

He smiled bitterly, "Yeah."

Then there was a loud thump on the other side of the pool and May was thrown into a table which clasped under her weight and the force of the fall. She was immediately pounced on by the surrounding Unruly.

"No! MAY!" Jerome screamed, using his powers the throw the Unruly into the air and then project a jet of flame to kill them.

I felt James' anger physically flare and all the remaining Unruly disintegrated into dust. I panted, looking around at May, she was bloody and unconscious, Jerome was frantically trying to heal her, but the wounds weren't healing.

There was a dark chuckle that seemed to echo inside my head. "That's right, your majesty." A deep voice spoke. I gulped and tried to find the source of it, but this voice seemed to be everywhere. "The wounds will not heal."

I gasped as a tall man appeared from the shadows. The man was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark brown hair and piercing, pale blue eyes. He walked smoothly over the pool, almost like the water had turned to ice and he was just walking over it.

"Those Unruly had been an experiment. They were fed blood, mixed with an anti-vampire poison from the beginning of their turning." He explained, walking over to Jerome, who was cradling May to his chest. "She might die," he said, reaching out to touch her, but Jerome hissed and bared his fangs, fire flaring up around them. "or she might not." The new vampire shrugged, like nothing had happened, whipping a hand that I saw get burnt on his black slacks

"Anyway, it's lovely seeing my boys again." He smiled at James. "It seems you look younger than I last saw you."

James growled. "What do you want?"

"Ah ah ah. Is that anyway to talk to your father?" I gasped. This was their father! Oh well, fuck. "It's not like it matters anyway," he continued, "I came to meet his royal highness, Kendall Knight." James' father spun around, holding out a black rose to me. That's when I noticed the tattoo mark on the inside of his wrist. James gave an angry cry and slashed at the rose, cutting the head and it fell to the ground before I could get a good look at it.

The older Vampire looked down at the severed head. "Well," he hummed, "that wasn't very nice." He straightened up, "Those roses are very hard to breed, my dear son."

James growled again, moving in front of me. "What do you want, father?" He spat again.

"I already told you, son." He turned around and walked a little ways away. "To meet the boy that my youngest have fallen in love with." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he turned to look over his shoulder. "I must say, I do approve, my boy." Suddenly he snapped his fingers and Jerome was ripped from May. Carlos running over to catch her before her head hit the pavement.

Their father turned to Jerome, who hung struggling against his father's powers in the air. "Unlike this failure. Mating with an ordinary human being. Not even an important human." He tsked and released Jerome. He fell to the ground, coughing violently, looking up at his father with fire burning in his eyes. "They say that mating makes a Vampire stronger, but actually, it makes them weaker. Co-dependent on someone to survive. Luckily for you Jerome, if she dies, you won't. Perks of being a Pureblood."

"Bastard." Jerome spat, blood starting drip from his mouth.

"Hmm, maybe." He watched a Jerome coughed and gagged. I didn't know what to do. James was still in front of me and Carlos and Logan were busy trying to help May. I bit my lip and squeezed my hand harder around the handle of my gun in frustration.

The evil man continued, walking slowly around Jerome. "Hurt's doesn't it? You can feel her dieing. Feels like you're dying too, am I correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Your insides feel like they're ripping apart, slowly breaking down. Well, you're not going to die. This reaction is just a Pureblood survival mechanism. The bond you share with the disgusting Unruly-turned-Noble is physically ripping itself away from you as she dies. It's excruciating pain, but necessary for the survival of our race."

Jerome screamed in pain, tears falling from his cheeks. I couldn't tell if they were from the pain or the thought of May dieing. I swallowed. This can't be happening.

The man just watched as Jerome screamed and convulsed in pain. "You were always so weak.. Crying when I killed your mother, then your sister. You waist the strength you possess in loving people. Useless emotion, that. Causes more harm than good, really."

I couldn't just sit here and watch Jerome suffer and May die, I just couldn't! Something seemed to click within me and suddenly I found myself speeding across the plaza space, faster than I could possibly comprehend. I roared as I held up my dagger and plunged it's fire blazing tip into the Purebloods chest. My gun was encased in silver light as I squeezed the trigger and a golden bullet of light shot out of the barrel and straight through the mans shoulder. We feel into the pool with a loud crash. The water around me vibrated and I was pushed out of the water, it freezing around me.

"Well, well. You truly are him." I heard the bastard chuckle. "I'll have fun killing you."

"KENDALL!" I heard James yell and something snapped.

With a loud roar, the water around me melted, then froze again into daggers of ice. I sent them flying at the Pureblood, some missing and some wedging into him. I was up out of the water floating in the air. I roared again and sent a ball of pure gold energy flying from my gun in a loud bang that sent me falling backward from the force. The ball speed across the way and hit the Pureblood, exploding and flinging him to the ground.

I fell from the air, the energy completely zapped from me, and into James' waiting arms. He looked at me in worry. I smiled up at him weakly. He sighed in relief, head jerking up at the sound of dark laughter.

The dark haired man stood up limply, one arm holding the other and shoulders hunched. "I've been waiting centuries to find and awaking you, your highness. And I've finally done it!" He laughed menacingly again. "And now I can kill you!"

James knees gave out beneath him as his father pushed him to the ground. I struggled to find the energy to get up, then a shadow blocked us from James' father. I looked up and saw May and Jerome smiling down at us, both looking about to keel over. "Not today, you're not." They said together as they used the last of their energy to create a ball of white hot fire between their palms and fire it the crazed Vampire.

I heard a roar of pain and saw May go limp and fall into Jeromes arms as he collapsed next to James.

And then my world went back.


End file.
